It was that summer feeling
by ilovetoreadandwrite
Summary: 'Okay, he might be crushing a little on Kurt.  But that's all he'll admit!  Anyway, there's no way Kurt reciprocates his feelings.  You know…because, Kurt's, well…Kurt.  And Blaine's…well, Blaine.  It's pretty self-explanatory.'
1. Chapter 1

So, I finally summoned up the courage and effort to write a fanfic.

It's not very good, so if you do read it, constructive criticism is welcome, as well as undeserved praise!

Anyway, thanks and goodbye

Olivia xx

* * *

><p>It's that summer feeling, it has to be.<p>

There was no way he is feeling elated, like someone just told him that Harry Potter's not over - just because Kurt agreed to hang out with him tomorrow. And then go for a coffee date.

Not an actual date, obviously.

Just one of their…not-date, dates…

Anyway.

But, seriously, his heart is in no way beating in a manner that's seriously unhealthy in response to a text he just got from Kurt.

It was just a small '_See you tomorrow :)'_

How could it have this effect on him?

His overwhelming giddiness is just because it's summer. He can feel it creeping up on him. Or is it something else?

It's something he's experienced before.

He recognises the symptoms. 1. The obsession, over someone, over their traits…

Like the way they walk, they talk,

like their perfectly coiffed hair, or their beautiful porcelain skin,

His incredible fashion sense, his paradisiacal voice-

No, he has to stop. Stop thinking those thoughts.

That's his best friend, damnit!

Who probably isn't ready for a boyfriend right now.

_Probably…_

No. His friendship with Kurt means too much to lose over some selfish infatuation.

Something that might blow over soon.

He hopes it will.

It hurts too much to go on for much longer.

No! It's just the summer feeling.

That excitement when the warmer months draw near.

Because Blaine likes summer.

Heaps.

It's a time to kick back, no school, spend some time with your friends,

hang out in the pool,

and also….

Yes, he must admit, his opinion towards summer has brightened considerably ever since he met Kurt.

But that doesn't matter. None of it does!

Okay, he might be crushing a little on Kurt.

But that's all he'll admit!

Anyway, there's_ no way_ Kurt reciprocates his feelings.

You know…because, Kurt's, well…_Kurt._

And Blaine's…well, _Blaine._

It's pretty self-explanatory.

But anyway, the majority of his excitement, he knows is because of summer.

And he's staying in Ohio for this year's holiday.

Upon arrival of this news, in normal circumstances, he'd be mildly disappointed.

But this year, he's…

Still disappointed!

Totally _not _euphoric over the fact he'll be spending the _entire _summer with Kurt.

Nope. No way. He'd rather be skiing in Italy,

Or seeing Wicked and Le Mis in London.

Not that he doesn't want to hang out with Kurt this summer–

And with an exhausted sigh, Blaine surrenders to sleep's begging, holding off his internal debate until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>'<em>Sorry I'm late, be there soon :)'<em>

Blaine sighs, types out a quick reply and stares into his coffee, pleading for answers.

The summer feeling's so overwhelming this year.


	2. Chapter 2

So Kurt rushes into the Lima Bean, graciously, of course, and spies Blaine at their usual table.

He's about to run over and let his apologies run free when he realises,

Blaine was_ staring_ at him. And…is that a _blush_?

Blaine never blushes.

Kurt knows this.

Blaine quickly diverts his gaze towards his coffee cup, because it's the most intriguing thing in the room right now.

It dawns on Kurt.

Blaine mustn't be feeling well.

He strides over and slides into the chair.

'Are you okay?'

Blaine looks up, and plasters on a forced smile.

Kurt's least favourite of all of Blaine's smiles.

Oh, he has a list.

He reaches for Blaine's hand, which is kinda sweaty, Kurt notes, and speaks, 'Sorry, I shouldn't have made you come out here if you weren't feeling well.'

Blaine's gaze snaps up, but he doesn't say anything for a little while, or it could've been an hour; it's just that Blaine's eyes are such a nice hazel…

'No, no Kurt, it's not that!'

Kurt frowns, 'What is it?'

Blaine bites his lip. 'Can we talk about it after coffee?'

Kurt just hums softly and nods, because he's sort of distracted by Blaine's nice lips…

Stop, Kurt! That's weird.

* * *

><p>So their coffee's finished, and now Kurt's really curious.<p>

What's up with Blaine? Is he sick?

They step outside into the coffee shop car park and Blaine softly utters:

'Kurt…I have to tell you something.'

'Are you okay? You're all flustered…'

'Umm…' Blaine scratched the back of his neck while Kurt was surely creating frown-lines with worry.

'You can tell me anything Blaine, you know that.'

'I know…' he mumbles quietly, and his expression changes from frightened to determined. He looks up at Kurt, his eyes raw with emotion and with a deep breath, confesses.

'I love you, Kurt. I love you more than a flower loves water, on a hot summer's day. I love you more than I love playing my guitar. I love you more than Harry loves Ginny. I love you…there's just…no words to describe how much. I've been denying it for ages, and I hope we can still be friends, I'm sorry, I know you don't feel the same way, but, I still love you, regardless.' Blaine's eyes are scanning the pavement furiously, terrified of Kurt's reaction. He courageously ignores the ribbons of angst wrapped tightly around his heart, and glances up…

To be greeted by the happiest, brightest, most beautiful smile he's ever seen. He barely has time to process it when that smile is upon his, and they have to stop smiling, because you can't kiss while smiling, and their lips move in sync with the other's, and Blaine grips Kurt's waist tightly, and Kurt tangles his fingers in Blaine's curly hair and pulls him impossibly closer, and they stay like that for a while, because their hearts are exploding, and it's all the happiness they've felt in their lives pushed into one blissful moment.

And when they part, and Kurt mumbles 'I love you' into Blaine's collarbone countless times while clutching onto him for dear life, they're practically floating.

And that summer feeling is the last thing on Blaine's mind right now.

That's what he thinks as he buries his head into Kurt's hair.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? That was fun to write and I really, sincerely hoped you enjoyed it as well. Please, reviews!<p>

I'm a review virgin, and I've heard they're like crack.


End file.
